Impian Terindah
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Suatu hari, Hypnos pernah bertanya. "Kau, dengan manusia tak tahu sopan santun itu?" Thanatos menggeram rendah, dalam hati mengutuk Phantasos, salah satu anak Hypnos, karena sudah seenaknya melihat impian terbesarnya. Untuk enrty challenge ambudaff: ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA. ManigoldoxThanatos


Suatu hari, Hypnos pernah bertanya.

"Kau, dengan manusia tak tahu sopan santun itu?" katanya, mencoba mengabaikan dan membuang jauh-jauh rona kemerahan di pipi saudara kembarnya. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan masih memalingkan wajah, seraya iseng memainkan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di balkon kuil dewa kembar wakil Hades.

Thanatos menggeram rendah, dalam hati mengutuk Phantasos, salah satu anak Hypnos, karena sudah seenaknya melihat impian terbesarnya. Impian tersebut menampilkan tubuh manusia Thanatos bersandar di dada Manigoldo yang berbalut _gold cloth_ Cancer, sembari _saint_ Athena itu memeluknya dari belakang dan mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang.

Impian yang sangat manusia. Bahkan membuat Ikelos tertawa. Phantasos sendiri awalnya terkejut ketika melihatnya. Namun ketika ia melaporkan hal ini kepada sang ayah, Hypnos tetap memasang wajah datar, berusaha agar tidak kehilangan wibawa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" sahut sang dewa kematian tanpa menoleh. Keempat anak Hypnos menunduk menyembunyikan kikik, terlebih Icelos yang memang benar-benar menganggap hal ini adalah sesuatu yang lucu. Hampir saja Morpheus akan menjitak kepalanya sebelum Oneiros ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan itu, Ayah? Aku sendiri sekarang menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu _saint_ Athena, Capricorn El Cid," ucapnya, terdengar seperti membela pamannya. Karena pernyataannya barusan, semua mata—bahkan hingga Thanatos juga—mengarah tepat kepadanya. Jelas, mereka semua baru pertama kali mendengar hal ini.

Hypnos agak terkejut, namun ia menyembunyikannya dengan menyesap tehnya santai. "Aku tak masalah kalau dengan Capricorn, mengingat dia orang yang lurus dan jujur juga sopan. Tapi kalau Cancer..." ia berhenti sejenak, melirik kepada saudara kembarnya. "Sepertinya Thanatos memang harus membersihkan matanya."

Thanatos kembali memainkan bunga, air mukanya terlihat kesal meskipun rona merah itu tidak pudar. "Kurasa aku memiliki kebebasan dengan urusan pribadiku, Hypnos. Dan ingatkan aku untuk menghukum anak bungsumu, Phantasos, seenaknya saja dia melihat-lihat mimpi orang lain," desisnya, melirik tajam ke arah Phantasos.

"Aku bilang begini karena aku peduli padamu, Thanatos. Kau satu-satunya saudaraku, aku tak ingin kau jatuh ke tangan yang salah," Hypnos berpaling kepada keempat anak-anaknya. "Kalian boleh pergi, anak-anak. Phantasos, kuharap kau tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."

Phantasos mengangguk kecil, walau senyum mengejek tak lepas dari bibirnya. "Aku mengerti, Ayah. Kami permisi," sedetik kemudian keempat dewa mimpi itu menghilang dari hadapan dewa kembar.

Hypnos menyesap tehnya kembali, Thanatos memandangi langit. "Jadi..." dewa tidur itu memulai, "apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Memendamnya saja?" ia mengeluarkan papan catur entah dari mana, lalu menyusun bidak-bidak caturnya tanpa tersentuh. Sebelah tangannya membentuk gestur untuk menyuruh saudara kembarnya duduk.

Tak lama, Thanatos memutuskan untuk duduk dan menemani Hypnos bermain catur. "Entahlah, Hypnos. Menurutmu bagaimana?" tangannya menjalankan satu buah bidak. Teh yang telah disiapkan Pandora sejak awal tadi hanya tandas setengah. Thanatos tak berminat meminumnya saat dingin.

Hypnos memakan pion milik Thanatos, yang dengan segera balas memakan prajuritnya. "Menurutku kau harus mengatakannya, itu kalau kau mau," dewa berambut pirang itu menaikkan bahu. Ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan tatkala Thanatos menjalankan bentengnya, setelah dewa tidur itu menjalankan menteri.

Thanatos berdecak, hampir saja hilang konsentrasi. "Mana mungkin aku mengatakannya. Bisa-bisa aku jadi bahan tertawaannya seumur hidup!" protesnya. "Lagi pula aku juga tak begitu berharap pada manusia. Mereka hanya seekor serangga yang segera mati dalam waktu sesingkat mengedipkan mata."

Sang dewa tidur tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mengangkat sebelah alis, ia membiarkan Thanatos berpikir untuk melanjutkan giliran.

'Kalau memang tidak berharap, kenapa bisa impian terbesarnya adalah hal seperti itu?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Impian Terindah<br>**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Saint Seiya (C) Kurumada Masami**_

_**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas: Meiou Shinwa (C) Teshirogi Shiori**_

_**Oknum-oknum yang tak sengaja tersebut dalam fic ini (C) Yang punya #plak**_

_**Warning:**_

_**BL, OOC (terutama Thanatos), AR, awas typo, Tsundere!Thanatos, judul menipu  
><strong>_

_**Tak sesuai selera silakan tinggalkan**_

_**Dibuat untuk memenuhi entry challenge dari ambudaff:**_

_**ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Ini sudah hari ketujuh.<p>

Diam, Manigoldo mengernyitkan dahi. Sembari menaikkan sebelah sudut bibir, ia mengerjap. Gold Saint Cancer yang saat ini sedang tidak mengenakan _cloth_ itu cukup terkejut ketika seseorang—eum, sesosok, mungkin, karena objeknya memang bukan manusia—tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kuilnya dengan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Tanpa disadari sudah berada tepat di hadapan murid Pope Sage yang tengah bersantai tersebut.

Dewa kematian, Thanatos. Saudara kembar Hypnos si dewa tidur. Salah seorang wakil Hades selain saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Dari seminggu yang lalu perasaan kau selalu ke sini. Dua hari yang lalu, ada urusan dengan Oshishou. Kemarin, ikut dengan Hypnos mengunjungi Athena. Sekarang apa lagi, heh, Tuan Besar Thanatos?" tanya sang Cancer, setelah tiga menit yang lalu terjerembab jatuh dari sofa santainya, saking terkejutnya melihat orang—eerr, dewa—yang benar-benar tak tahu sopan santun ini. Bahkan Angelo, murid Manigoldo yang sejak tadi berada di halaman depan kuil Cancer, mengaku tak melihat ada orang yang masuk.

Baiklah, Manigoldo memang orang yang tidak peduli dengan kesopanan kesantunan dan lalalalanya, tapi ini teritori rumah orang, setidaknya teriak dulu di pintu depan kalau mau masuk!

Thanatos, si dewa kematian yang baru saja memakai hak dewanya agar bisa masuk kuil Cancer, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Hanya berkunjung, Manusia Rendahan. Ngomong-ngomong, muridmu di luar kelihatannya kesulitan, kau memang guru yang tidak kompeten," tak ada hujan tak ada angin malah menceramahi _saint_ berjuluk 'paling gaul' tersebut.

Manigoldo menyeringai, kembali duduk di sofa dan membiarkan Thanatos duduk di mana pun yang diinginkannya. "Hee... sejak kapan kau peduli dengan kami manusia, hah? Setahuku kau tak cocok dengan yang seperti itu?" ejeknya, mengikuti arah Thanatos yang memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa paling dekat dengan televisi.

Dewa berambut gelap tersebut memalingkan wajah, entah bermaksud apa. Kakinya ia naikkan ke atas meja kayu sederhana yang sengaja dipesan Manigoldo untuk menulis laporan. "Di sini tak ada catur? Kau benar-benar manusia yang membosankan," protes sang dewa, setelah mengacak-acak isi laci meja kayu itu.

"Kau yang membosankan, dasar dewa tak sopan! Betah sekali main catur berjam-jam dengan orang yang mukanya sama denganmu!" Manigoldo naik darah, sesekali melirik pada kedua kaki Thanatos. Ini dewa sungguhan minta dihajar. "Kalau kau ke sini mau main catur, pergi saja ke tempat Hasgard atau pulang sana!"

Dagu Thanatos terangkat, merendahkan pemilik _cloth_ Cancer di hadapannya. "Kau mengusirku, Manusia Rendah?" katanya menusuk, namun Manigoldo memutar mata, tidak peduli. Dewa egois satu ini memang merepotkan.

"Terserah kau saja, asal jangan pecahkan apa pun. Aku ingin bersantai satu hari penuh setelah kemarin kau memecahkan tiga piring dan lima gelas di dapur," Manigoldo menepuk bantal sofanya. Ia baru saja hendak terlelap, setelah dua hari berkutat dengan laporan dan kelakuan dewa kematian yang sungguh membuatnya kerepotan.

Thanatos cemberut, mengutuk Manigoldo dengan kalimat semacam 'serangga tak tahu diri' atau 'manusia rendahan banyak gaya', dan sebagainya, karena sudah mengejeknya. Namun demikian, ia tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Mencoba bersabar dan mengubah sikap bukan hal yang buruk, kata Hypnos.

Benar, saint Cancer itu baru saja hendak terlelap. Bergumul dengan dunia mimpi. Siapa tahu Oneiros berbaik hati memberinya mimpi indah karena suasana hatinya sedang bagus. Kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, Manigoldo akan berterima kasih sekali pada El Cid.

(Jangan salahkan Manigoldo yang sumber informasinya lebih cepat dari agen intelejen mana pun di dunia. Dia memang _saint_—atau bahkan manusia?—paling _update_ yang ada di muka bumi).

"Guru! Aku sudah selesai latihan! Boleh aku minta makan?!" teriakan Angelo menggema di seputaran kuil Cancer. Manigoldo yang sudah berencana untuk tidur terpaksa bangkit lagi, kasihan anak minta makan. Bisa-bisa nanti dia dimarahi Pope Sage atau Degel kalau menelantarkan kesehatan anak.

Menggaruk kepala, Manigoldo tidak segera bertolak ke dapur. "Kau mau ikut makan eh, Tuan Thanatos?" ajaknya seraya mengulurkan sebelah tangan. Persis seorang pangeran yang ingin mengajak dansa tuan putrinya.

Wajah Thanatos terangkat, memperhatikan tangan kanan Manigoldo yang terulur pas di depan wajahnya. Sesaat, ia berpaling. "Aku tak lapar," katanya. Mendustai perutnya sendiri yang sebenarnya sudah meronta minta diisi sejak pagi.

Tapi sepertinya Manigoldo jauh lebih cerdik daripada yang terlihat. "Aku tahu kau lapar, Tuan Besar. Atau kau mau kupanggil Nona Muda? Kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang merajuk di mataku," seringainya terkembang.

Perempatan tumbuh di pelipis Thanatos, lantas menepis tangan Manigoldo yang terjulur padanya. "Jangan sembarangan, dasar serangga. Aku mau pulang!" serunya, membalikkan badan lalu berjalan keluar dari kuil Cancer. Melewati Angelo begitu saja bagaikan tak ada orang di sana.

Langkahnya terhenti mendadak ketika tangan Manigoldo dengan sigap mengunci gerakannya. "Kau mau ke mana? Susah-susah ke sini yang kau lakukan pada akhirnya hanya menceramahi dan mengataiku. Sakitnya tuh di sini, tahu!" saint Cancer tersebut sok memegang dadanya. Meniru adegan dalam video klip lagu aneh dari sebuah negara di luar sana.

Bibir sang dewa kematian terangkat. "Heh, siapa yang peduli pada serangga sepertimu? Sudah kubilang aku hanya berkunjung. Terima kasih atas tawaran makan siangnya, Kepiting," dalam sekejap sosok Thanatos sudah tak terlihat lagi. Manigoldo menggenggam angin kosong.

Angelo meliriknya, memberikan semacam semangat dengan meninju pelan lengan gurunya. "Derajatmu sudah naik dari serangga menjadi kepiting, Guru. Selamat," katanya inosen, tidak membaca situasi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Thanatos tak pernah lagi main ke Sanctuary.<p>

Sedikit banyak ini membuat Manigoldo cukup kesepian. Memang, kedatangan Thanatos hanya sebentar, dan kadang hanya merepotkannya saja. Betul-betul seperti seorang nona. Kadang Manigoldo tak habis pikir, untuk apa dewa kematian itu mengunjungi manusia yang tercatat selalu ia ejek dan marahi?

"Guru!" panggil Angelo, datang terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah, seperti habis berlari. Hari ini Manigoldo memang menyuruhnya latihan di Colosseum, tidak di halaman kuil Cancer. Jemarinya menunjuk ke bawah. "Guru kedatangan tamu!"

Manigoldo berdiri seketika, berharap pengunjungnya adalah Thanatos. Dari kejauhan, di tangga perbatasan antara kuil Gemini dan Cancer, tampak sesosok bertubuh manusia yang menaiki tangga menuju kuil Cancer. Mengenakan _surplice_.

Hampir saja Manigoldo berlari untuk menghampiri pemilik _surplice_ tersebut. Namun ia segera berhenti ketika menyadari _surplice_ yang dikenakannya berbeda dengan milik Thanatos.

"Selamat siang, Cancer Manigoldo," sapanya. _Saint_ Cancer itu mengerjap, _specter_ berwajah seperti perempuan ini, kalau tak salah—

"Kau... salah satu anak Hypnos? Ada apa mengunjungi Sanctuary?" Manigoldo balas menyapa, terlihat sedikit kecewa. Padahal ia berharap pamannya yang datang, bukan keponakannya.

"Aku salah satu dewa mimpi, Phantasos. Aku datang untuk menemuimu," mengetahui kekecewaan Manigoldo, anak Hypnos itu mengulum senyum. "Ada pesan dari Tuan Thanatos," ucapnya, sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah bola mimpi. Mimpi Thanatos.

Mimpi itu masih sama dengan mimpi yang diintip Phantasos beberapa waktu lalu. Tak ada yang berubah di sana. "Ini mimpi Tuan Thanatos, impian terbesarnya, sesuatu yang paling dia inginkan," jelas anak bungsu Hypnos tersebut.

Manigoldo mengerjap, sesaat tak percaya. Ia melirik sekeliling, Angelo sudah tak ada di mana pun. Mungkin telah kabur karena sadar situasi, tumben. "Di mana Thanatos sekarang?" tanyanya gusar. Sebab setahunya, orang yang impiannya terambil oleh Phantasos tidak akan sadarkan diri.

"Tuan Thanatos, sejak enam hari yang lalu hingga sekarang berada di Morphia," terang dewa penguasa ketidaknyataan itu. Hmph, pantas saja Thanatos tak pernah main lagi ke Sanctuary untuk merusuhi Manigoldo, ternyata ini alasannya.

Murid Pope Sage itu menggaruk dagunya. "Kenapa dia harus ke sana segala?" dalam hati muak sendiri, dia kira ada apa. Mungkinkah dewa kematian itu merajuk karena dikatai nona muda? Heh, konyol sekali.

"Dia sendiri yang ingin pergi ke sana. Untuk alasannya, kami dewa mimpi juga tidak mengerti," dewa bertopeng cantik itu menghela napas. "Kalau ingin menjemput, mari kuantarkan," Phantasos berbalik, mengantarkan Manigoldo menuju Morphia. Dunia tempat impian juga jiwa para raja dan pahlawan dipenjara.

Sebelum ini, Manigoldo tak pernah pergi ke dunia mimpi. Kata El Cid—yang memang sudah sering bolak-balik ke sana—dunia mimpi itu bagaikan sangkar dengan kunci permanen. Tidak bisa dibuka. Seseorang yang telah masuk ke sana tak mudah untuk kembali.

El Cid benar, dunia mimpi bagaikan sebuah sangkar. Di dalamnya ada banyak gerbang kuil batu yang di atasnya terukir wajah seseorang, menunjukkan di balik gerbang tersebut ada pantulan mimpi dari si pemilik ukiran wajah. Menandakan bahwa jiwa orang tersebut ikut terkurung dalam dunia mimpi.

Phantasos mengantarkan Manigoldo kepada salah seorang saudaranya yang menguasai Morphia. "Morpheus, kami ingin memasuki Morphia. Aku membawa orang yang diinginkan Tuan Thanatos," Morpheus, tak seperti saudara-saudaranya yang lain, cukup pendiam dan hanya bicara seperlunya. Ia bahkan hanya memperhatikan Manigoldo sejenak, sebelum menyingkir dari tempatnya berdiri. Membuka jalan bagi Gold Saint Cancer beserta adiknya tersebut untuk masuk ke Morphia.

Beberapa saat, Manigoldo hanya melihat satu gerbang, dengan ukiran wajah Thanatos di atasnya. Tubuh manusia sang dewa kematian tak terlihat di mana pun. Tetapi mimpinya tetap berlanjut setelah Phantasos mengembalikan mimpi yang sempat ia intip ke dalam gerbang.

Manigoldo mematung, menatap Phantasos dengan kerlingan tak paham. "Lalu, sekarang aku harus melakukan apa?" pertanyaannya tak menemukan jawab ketika Phantasos, dengan senyum manis dan tawa khasnya, malah meninggalkannya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau dewa mimpi semuanya aneh-aneh," gumamnya sembari menggaruk kepala. "Ah, tidak. Bukan cuma para dewa mimpi saja. Para _specter_ semuanya aneh-aneh!" lanjutnya, memandangi gerbang mimpi berukir wajah Thanatos tadi.

Dalam mimpinya, dewa kematian itu tersenyum bahagia. Ada Manigoldo di sana. Hanya mereka berdua, tak ada yang lain. Sepanjang yang terlihat, apa yang terpantul dalam gerbang mimpi itu tiada lain hanya keduanya.

"Oy, Thanatos! Cepat bangun! Kau mau kupanggil 'Nona Muda' lagi, hah? Mimpi bocah begini sangat bukan 'Tuan Besar Thanatos yang Agung', tahu!" mendadak, Manigoldo berteriak keras-keras, setelah menarik napas panjang tentunya. Rentetan kalimat yang ia teriakan barusan ia keluarkan dalam satu tarikan napas.

Tak ada jawaban, pemandangan di dalam gerbang sama sekali tak berubah. Sadar kata-kata tidak akan mempan, Manigoldo melancarkan rencana dadakan.

"Sekishiki Kisou En!"

Respon yang ia dapatkan setelah serangan tersebut hanya gerbang yang beresonansi, bergetar seperti riak air. Tak ada jawaban lebih lanjut, hanya seperti itu saja. Serangan itu tak begitu kuat karena saat ini Manigoldo tak mengenakan _cloth_, yah namanya juga panggilan mendadak.

"Ck!" Cancer itu berdecak, menyadari kadang kala dewa juga bisa bertindak bagai bocah. Padahal ia yakin, Thanatos pasti sudah hidup ratusan tahun. Sasha saja tak sampai seperti itu, padahal gadis titisan Dewi Athena tersebut pernah hidup sebagai manusia—anak-anak, malah.

'Dewa yang merajuk memang lebih merepotkan daripada tangisan anaknya Kardia,' Manigoldo menggerutu. Dalam hati tapi.

Teriakan tak mempan, disambar jurus juga tak ada respon. Habis akal, _saint_ Athena paling gaul itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam gerbang. Urusan Thanatos merepotkan ini sebagian juga merupakan kesalahannya, karena dialah yang ada di dalam mimpi dewa kematian itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Hal pertama yang Manigoldo temui di alam mimpi Thanatos adalah; padang bunga.<p>

Dewa kematian dan padang bunga? Kombinasi yang mengerikan, sebenarnya. Bisa-bisa Kardia atau Defteros meledakkan tawa. Pope Sage dan Tetua Hakurei barangkali juga bisa terkikik mendadak. Bahkan Athena juga bisa melotot horor, mengingat reinkarnasi Athena sebelumnya mati di tangan dewa kembar.

"Hahaha, Thanatos dan padang bunga? Aku akan tertawa keras-keras di depan wajahnya nanti," Manigoldo mengusap hidungnya, berusaha tidak bersin karena wangi bunga yang beraneka ragam warna dan baunya. Mirip seperti padang bunga mawar Albafica. Bedanya, padang bunga di mimpi Thanatos bermacam-macam dan tidak beracun.

Mata keunguan itu menyapu seluruh padang bunga yang—oh, sangat tidak Thanatos sekali—itu. Berniat mencari sang dewa.

Ah, dia ada. Di tepi sungai. Manigoldo hampir saja memalingkan wajah gara-gara suasana yang terlalu _fuwa-fuwa_ dan menyilaukan ini. "Oi, Tuan Besar Thanatos? Kau sedang apa?" tanpa basa-basi mengguncang bahu dewa kematian yang sedang meringkuk melipat lututnya. Wajahnya tersembunyi di lipatan kakinya, menyisakan helai kehitaman.

Kepala Thanatos menengadah, mencari sekelilingnya untuk menemukan siapa yang kurang ajar mengguncang bahunya tanpa izin. "Kau... Kepiting Sanctuary, ngapain ke sini?" tanyanya sinis, dengan keangkuhan khas dewa miliknya.

Manigoldo manyun, ini dewa benar-benar tak tahu diri. Padahal dia ke sini demi menyelamatkannya, dia malah bersikap begitu. "Kau sudah enam hari ada di sini, tahu! Dan apa-apaan mimpi kekanakan begini? Kau ini benaran dewa kematian bukan, sih?" sentaknya, berupaya membangunkan Thanatos dari tidurnya yang panjang.

"Ini bukan urusan kalian, Serangga Sanctuary," balas Thanatos dingin. Membuat Manigoldo menghela napas panjang sembari menggaruk kepalanya keki. Benar-benar, deh. Dewa satu ini perlu tonjokan telak di muka karena terlalu menyebalkan!

Bicara soal mimpi, dari tadi Cancer itu tak melihat ada dirinya di dalam sini. Padahal mimpi yang diperlihatkan Phantasos sebelumnya jelas menunjukkan ada Manigoldo di sana. Tapi ini—

"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku seperti yang terjadi di dalam mimpi ini, kan?" suara Thanatos, yang biasanya terdengar angkuh dan terkesan selalu membesarkan diri, kini terdengar begitu kecil dan ringkih. Manigoldo bahkan harus ikut duduk di samping sang dewa agar bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang harus dikatakannya.

'Mungkin aku tak lihat karena terlalu fokus memikirkan cara untuk mengeluarkannya dari sini,' batin guru dari Angelo itu, kebingungan. Sebab ia tidak melihat kelanjutan mimpi yang ditunjukkan Phantasos. Apalagi melihat adegan ia meninggalkan Thanatos sendirian di tempat ini.

Maka untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang dewa kematian, Manigoldo berdehem. Sembari sebelah tangannya terulur untuk membantu Thanatos berdiri. "Bagaimana kalau kita keluar dari sini dulu, setelah itu baru kuberitahu jawabannya?"

Mau tak mau—karena Thanatos cukup penasaran dengan jawaban dari pertanyaannya—dewa berambut hitam itu menyambut uluran tangan sang Cancer. Ia mengikuti langkah _saint_ itu hingga ke gerbang mimpinya, lalu keluar dari sana dengan mulus tanpa hambatan.

Kedua sejoli manusia-dewa itu sukses keluar dari Morphia. Tidak hanya dari sana, mereka bahkan berhasil keluar dari penjara mimpi dan mendadak sudah berada di Sanctuary. Tepatnya, di halaman kuil Cancer.

Manigoldo menatap ke atas, tempat patung Athena berada di bagian paling atas Sanctuary. Mungkinkah Athena turut andil dalam misi dadakannya ini?

Dilihatnya Thanatos sedang membersihkan pakaian manusianya dari debu yang menempel. Juga kelopak bunga, kalau mau diperjelas lagi. Hal itu membuat _saint_ di sebelahnya mendengus menyembunyikan tawa.

Kepala hitamnya tertunduk, sebuah tangan dengan kehangatan manusia mengacak helai gelapnya. "Kau kalau bersikap seperti manusia ternyata lumayan manis juga, Tuan Besar Dewa Kematian Thanatos yang Agung," ledek si pemilik tangan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Manigoldo, Gold Saint Cancer paling menyebalkan bagi Thanatos.

Jelas saja menyebalkan. Sudah seenaknya masuk ke dalam mimpi seorang dewa. Sungguh tidak sopan.

Tangan kiri Thanatos menepis tangan Manigoldo dari puncak kepalanya. "Kau serangga yang tidak sopan dan menyebalkan," ia mengerang, yang dibalas dengan tawa menyebalkan khas Manigoldo dan pelukan erat dari belakang. Tambahan, kepala berhelai hitam itu diacak gemas.

Bolehkah Thanatos merasa kalau impian terbesarnya telah terwujud?

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>AN:

Hai, semua~ #lambay2 /heh

Akhirnya main lagi ke fandom SSI setelah 2 tahun ga ke sini lagi /sigh/ Baru-baru ini saya nonton SSTLC dan baca manganya yg udah terbit di Indonesia. SIAPA YG UDAH BACA VER. INDO ANGKAT TANGANNYA? #angkat tangan /woy

Begitu saya baca n nonton serial itu, saya langsung jatuh cinta pada El Cid sejak pandangan pertama, tunduk pada keunyuan Regulus seketika, terharu sama interaksi Aspros-Defteros pas masih bocah, dan respek luar biasa sama ke-gahoel-an Manigoldo dari awal. Pokoknya mereka gold saint paling nyenengin, deh. #gagitu

Kapan ya, ada s3? Saya nunggu nih

Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi celen dari Mama Ambu, bertema: ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA. Sekalian buat seru-seruan nistain Manigoldo juga Thanatos. Itu dua sejoli emang sasaran empuk banget buat dianu-anuin #maksudmuapa

Btw Thanatos-nya OOC ga? Kata saya agak, sih, cuma saya emang merasa Thanatos itu tsundere, jadi yah... gitulah #lalu di-Tartarus Phobia

Dan btw lagi /udah oy/ saya bikin Oneiros dss (dan saudara-saudaranya) itu anak Hypnos doang, dan mereka anak baik yg memanggil bokap dgn sebutan sebenarnya /hush/ saya bikin Phantasos jadi anak paling kecil krn badannya emang paling kecil /oke, Ikelos kecil tapi mukanya muka tua /dibuang ke Underworld

Lah, kayaknya saya banyakan bacot di sini, maafkan saya #sungkem

Abis baca review, ya /kedip #najongah


End file.
